


The New Additions

by orphan_account



Series: The Complete Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Luna Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, enjoy, seriously i hate tagging, yeaaaa, yesss babies!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is eighteen and mated to Alpha Hale of the Beacon Hills pack. The alpha pair are quite content and so is their pack. But when an old 'friend' comes back, bringing trouble their way, the Hale pack has to make an extra effort to protect their human Luna. </p><p>Especially since he's pregnant.</p><p>Sequel to The New Normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So! School started on Tuesday and I've finally gotten to write! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~~Ha Na

Ever since Derek and Stiles became mates a year prior, the Hale pack had become stronger and closer than ever. They had a strong alpha who protected and guided them through their physical changes and transformations and a caring luna who gave them warm embraces, fed them, nutured them and guided them through their emotional issues. The pack had become, in a sense, a large close-knit family.

Of course, anyone outside of the werewolf world who observed the close bunch thought they were just a bunch of delusional kids who were into home-making. I mean, the supposed 'mother' is the same age as all _his_ children and the 'dad' was way too old to be in a relationship with said 'mother'. All in all, their family was a bit _strange_ but like ' _who the hell gives a fuck? We're all happy and together and that's all that matters'_ as Stiles would say whenever someone commented on their behavior towards each other. 

It's not like the pack was discreet. They made really noticeable public displays of affection wherever they went. And no, they didn't do it on purpose. They just didn't care. Why should anyone care what they did? Most of them had disfunctional families and being in the pack made them feel like they _belonged_ somewhere. Lydia's parents only care about arguing over who's the better parent, Jackson's only care about flaunting their money around, Boyd's and Erica's were basically MIA in their kids' lives and though Stiles' dad was there for him, his workload was heavy and he was hardlly ever home. Then there was Isaac, the sweetest person one could ever meet, who had lost his mother at an early age, grew up with an abusive father who eventually had died as well, leaving him alone and Derek, who's whole family had burned to death and who was basically alone until he started building a pack. 

If anyone asked Stiles, he'd say they all deserved a better family but he would tell you that the two people that deserved it the most were Isaac and Derek.

Isaac never had friends before the pack. Heck, Stiles didn't even know he existed until Derek bit him and then Stiles wished he'd have known Isaac before that. The boy was too good a person to deserve all the shit he'd dealt with his entire life. Now that Isaac had the pack, and essentially, new parents,  he's happier than ever. You'd always see Isaac with a small smile on his face, humming a happy toon or snuggling up to Stiles whenever he could.

Then there's Derek again, who never smiled or laughed ever since the death of his family. He had closed himself off from the world, refusing to get out of himself or let anyone in. That all changed when the pack and Stiles became a part of his life. Derek laughed more, joked around with the pack and if you looked passed his sometimes  broody appearance, you'd see that he was just one big hunk of cuddle bear. In fact, Stiles likes to call him 'Der-bear' because Derek absolutely _adores_ cuddling Stiles.

In fact that's what they were doing when _it_ happened...

Stiles was enjoying being the little spoon. He was lying on Derek's king-sized bed feeling really comfortable with said alpha curled up behind him, spooning him. Derek was rubbing soft circles into his hips while he hummed a soft tune. They lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. 

Then Stiles felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He felt weird and he was incredibly hot. His breathing became shallow and he suddenly wanted, no _needed_ something. He just couldn't tell _what._

Derek looked down at his mate who had started squirming in his hold.

"What is it, Stiles?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Derek," Stiles whined, "I-I need..." 

Stiles was looking up at Derek now and Derek saw that his eyes were glowing a deep forest green. Derek had only seen this when his parents were alive. Derek's father was human and was the luna of the pack at the time. His father's eyes used to glow green and Derek knew exactly why they glowed green. 

A luna's eyes only glowed green when they were ready to reproduce and have pups of their own.

Stiles was in heat.

Stiles was pawing at Derek's shirt now, whimpering. The burning need in him only seemed to intensify and he just wanted to touch Derek and for Derek to  _touch him._

Derek knew the outcome of what he was about to do but he couldn't deny his mate. Denying a luna, especially a human one who didn't have the strength to fight the werewolf induced urges, during heat was not something one should do. The luna could possibly go mad during the heat if it doesn't reproduce. That, and also the fact that a Luna in heat would drive their alpha mad with need. A need that Derek was beginning to feel pool in his groin.

Derek lay Stiles down on his back and took off his shirt muttering, "Shh baby. I've got you" over and over to his vulnerable mate. Stiles could only whine and whimper, begging Derek to hurry and take him. He just wanted to be _full._  

Derek slipped his hand into Stiles' - well it was technically Derek's but Stiles absolutely loved wearing Derek's clothes - sweatpants and began to palm his mate. He captured Stiles' thin lips with a brutal force, loving how Stiles gasped into his mouth and dragged down the pants.

 

They went through a whole week with Stiles in heat. They had the house to themselves too. The wolves couldn't stand the scent! 

When Stiles got out of his heat, Derek explained everything to him:

When there is an alpha pair, there will be a time when the Luna would want to reproduce. They, even if they're human, will eventually fall into a fertile heat and stay that way until they're sated enough to feel like they will become pregnant.

Of course Stiles freaked out at first. Yes, he knew he could get pregnant but still! He just graduated from high school and now he's going to have a kid! Well, _kids._ Derek had said that he would most likely have twins. Werewolves and their mates tend to have more than one offspring at a time. When Stiles asked Derek how come all his siblings were born one by one Derek had said it was because the male in the relationship was weaker. Since Derek was stronger, and bigger than Stiles, his werewolf genes would be dominant and Stiles would end up with more than one child. Derek's father had been weaker and human therefore his genes weren't strong enough to produce twins in Talia, Derek's mother. 

After having his well deserved freak out, Stiles became a happy-happy pile of mush. He was so excited to have Derek's babies. He'd finally be able to contribute to the pack and give Derek a family. 

Things couldn't have been better!

 

But then _he_ came back, bringing trouble with him.

 


	2. Chapter One - What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One yeaaaah! hahhahhahah lol okay, i'm slightly loopy but here ya go!

Stiles was two months pregnant when  _he_  showed up again. He had just started experiencing morning sickness and he felt like utter _crap_. He had called Deaton and asked him if there was anything he could take for his nausea since he obviously couldn't call a regular doctor. Deaton had recommended him to get some Emetrol since he didn't need a prescription to get it and told him not to abuse it no matter how awful he feels. Stiles had then sent Isaac, who - bless his sweet soul - hovered around his 'mom' and doted on him every single waking second of the day. _That is_ , when Derek wasn't there to do it. Speaking of Derek, he was, at the time, busy at work and Stiles and Isaac were the only ones at the house.

Stiles began to feel a bit peckish waiting for Isaac to get back so he called him. Isaac answered on the second ring.

"Yes, mom?" came Isaac's voice on the other end of the line.

"Isaac, I don't want to be a bother but, could you pick me up so B and J's? Cookie dough?" Stiles asked timidly. He knew Isaac would gladly do anything he asked but he didn't want to take advantage of the loveable puppy-like boy.

"Sure thing," Isaac said. "That's all?"

"Mmhm," Stiles said. "Thanks, bye!"

"I'll be back soon," Isaac said and hung up.

Stiles, satisfied, set his phone down on the coffee table infront of him and sighed.

He soon grew bored and decided to busy himself with some housework. He needed to do the laundry anyway. 

He padded up the stairs to Isaac's room, picking up the hamper full of dirty clothes and carrying it to the laundry room. He repeated the action, this time going to his and Derek's room - Derek had him move in right after he had stopped freaking out about being pregnant and don't even get me started on the chaos that ensued when the Sheriff found out about the little buns in the oven - and picked up the hamper which mainly consisted of Stiles' clothes, Derek's suits and the occaisional henley. After separating all the laundry into whites, colours, blacks and reds, he added the first load which was obviously the whites and headed back downstairs but not before taking another trip to vomit land. 

Afterwards Stiles went back downstairs to the the kitchen and sat at the island, resting his head on the table. Just then he heard the front door opening and Isaac came bonding into the kitchen, holding a a small white plastic bag and a larger one that contained Stiles' ice-cream.

"Isaac! Baby, you're a life saver!" Stiles exclaimed, quickly taking the pills from the blonde and grabbing himself a glass of water. He swallowed two of the tablets, washed them down with the water and turned back to Isaac.

"Thank you, Isaac. Really," Stiles said. He just felt that Isaac did way more than he was ever given credit for and he always made sure to let the blonde feel appreciated.

"No problem," Isaac said, flashing a smile. Stiles was just turning to head to his bedroom to ly down a bit when Isaac called him back.

"Hey, is it okay if I spend the night with Danny?" he asked. Stiles couldn't help but laugh a bit and Isaac asked, "What?"

"It's nothing just, I'm not really your mom so you don't have to ask me if you wanna go out with Danny," Stiles said, ruffling Isaac's hair. "And besides, you _are_ eighteen. All I have to say to you though is this, USE PROTECTION."

Naturally, Isaac's faced turned scarlet and Stiles laughed at his pack member.

"What time are you leaving though?" Stiles asked. He wanted to know because he didn't want to be alone in the house and would go see his dad or hang out with Deaton until Derek got in from work.

"Not until tonight when Derek's back," Isaac said, as if he could hear Stiles' thoughts. And he probably could if he wanted since he was part witch. Isaac had received a lot of books and advice from Deaton and he'd learnt how to manage his abilities well. However, he did not use them all that often. In fact, he didn't use them at all at least what Stiles knows of.

"Oh, okay," Stiles said and headed upstairs. He went to the laundry room and loaded up the second pile of clothes after throwing the first into the dryer, setting the timer and going to his room where he quickly collapsed.

 

Stiles doesn't know how long he's been asleep but when he woke up to the sound of glass breaking and growling, he dashed down the stairs to the source of the noise. 

Stiles' eye widened at the scene.

In the large livingroom, the two wolves were going at it, claws and fangs on full display. Isaac's eyes glowed amber as he charged at the other wolf, aiming for his stomach, while the other wolf - the one that shouldn't even _be there_ in the first place - dodged the attack and punched Isaac in his ribs. Isaac's face contorted with pain and Stiles shouted.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop! Stop it right now!"

Isaac whimpered slightly from the pain and the command in his luna's voice while the other wolf just stared as if he wasn't expecting Stiles to be there at all. His eyes flashed blue as he looked at Stiles' face then stomach alternately.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't just _interesting_ ," the wolf smirked.

"Shut up! What are you doing here?" Stiles questioned, voice hard.

"I came to see the good old Alpha of Beacon Hills but his little pup here attacked me. However, I think _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that question," he said, raising an eyebrow. 

"I only answer to Derek. Now, it would be best if you kindly left our territory," Stiles said through clenched teeth.

"And what if I don't leave?" there's that smirk again.

"Isaac," Stiles said simply, nodding his head and the other wolf had barely even realised that Isaac was advancing on him before he got knocked out with Stiles' baseball bat that was sitting by the door.

 

 

"Yes, Stiles," Derek answered, wondering why the hell Stiles was calling him at this time of the day when he knew he was busy.

"Derek, It's Peter. He's back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably think this is boring and drawn out but I just don't want to reveal too much in a single chapter because I'm trying to make it longer than the first book. So, if you're bored, sorry....
> 
> Now, tell me your honest thoughts. Good or bad, criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> ~~Ha Na


	3. Chapter Two - Nothing But Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in 10 days! I'm sorry guys. School has been REALLY stressful and I got my report on Thursday night. It was great! Came 2nd with an average of 90. My best friend came first with 91. I was so close! I'll try harder this time around though! Anyway! Here is the long over due chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Ha Na

Derek wasted no time getting to the house. He promptly ordered his assistant, Rita, to postpone all his meetings and push back all the deadlines. He didn't even bother explaining himself.

When he got to the house, Stiles was curled up on the sofa, licking ice-cream from a spoon and Isaac was staring warily at the corner of the living room where an unconscious Peter lay, hands and feet bound tightly with thick rope.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" Derek asked,  rushing over to Stiles instantly.

"No, he didn't," Stiles said, setting the tub down on the coffee table and pulling Derek down beside him. 

"Thank God!" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so glad no one cared that I got hurt," Isaac drawled sarcastically. 

His Alpha and Luna only laughed and Stiles gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. 

"I swear he better have a good reason why he's back here," Derek grumbled. "I'm going to kill him."

"Derek, c'mon, we don't even know why he's here. I mean sure, he and Isaac just had a brawl but maybe he has an actual reason why he just popped back in lil' old Beacon Hills," Stiles said. And sure, Stiles hated Peter and thought the man was border-line creepy and crazy but he must have a reason why he's suddenly returened out of the blue.

"It better be a good damn reason but I doubt it. There's always trouble when it comes to Peter and I'd rather not deal with it at a time like this," Derek said, hand finding itself on Stiles' two month bump. Stiles hummed. Derek _did_ have a point but like the Stilinski he was, he just chose to look at the optimistic side of things. 

"Erh," Isaac cleared his throat awkwardly, "Not to break up your little moment there but Peter's waking up."

Derek's head snapped up and he stared hatefully at his uncle who was tugging at the ropes that bound him.

He got off the couch, his walk and stance graceful, precise, like that of a predator.

"Well, well, well, dear nephew. It's been a while," Peter said, flashing a toothy smile. 

"Cut the shit and tell me why the hell you're here," Derek growled out. And any normal person would scold Derek for treating his own uncle that way but Derek knew Peter. He knew the man was crazy and given Peter's history, he was nothing but _trouble._

"Frankly, I'm a bit hurt," Peter said in a mock distressed tone. "I mean, here I am, visiting my favourite nephew after how long? A year and a half? And all I get is being attacked, knocked out and tied up." Peter let out an exaggerated sigh, looking pointedly at his fuming nephew.

"Shut up and tell me why you're here!" Derek snapped. "I've got enough on my plate as is."

Peter only smiled.

"Speaking of which, I see you'v been a bit... _busy_ ," Peter said, looking behind Derek at Stiles who was still sitting on the couch, watching the interaction between the two Hales.

"Leave Stiles out of this and tell me why you're here. I'm not very patient," Derek said.

"Fine, fine," Peter said and Stiles thought that if he wasn't tied up he would be holding his hands up in surrender. "I need your help."

Stiles and Isaac, who was still there, let out identical groans.

"What trouble have you gotten into this time?" Isaac sassed.

"If you must know, I've only ever gotten us in trouble once," Peter snarked, remembering the incident with the alpha pack. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Isaac chirped, a fake smile gracing his childish features. "All those other times _you_ were the one _causing_ the trouble!"

"Shut up, you two," Stiles snapped. "Let's be civilized here. Isaac, weren't you supposed to be at Danny's?"

"Shit,  I almost forgot about that. It's still early though," Isaac said.

"Well you should go anyway," Stiles said dismissively. He knows he's being a bitch but he was suddenly feeling pissy and having Peter and Isaac bicker and snark at each other wasn't going to help the case. 

"Fine," Isaac mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Isaac finally left, Stiles braced himself off the couch and walked over to where Derek was standing over Peter.

"Oh, Stiles, how I've missed your constant sarcasm," Peter sing-songed and Derek growled.

"Stop it both of you! I'm fucking tired so will you just tell us what the hell you need our help for," Stiles snapped, rubbing his temple. He suddenly had a killer headache.

"Fine. Look," Peter started, "I kind of pissed of a bunch of vampires down south and they want my head on a platter.Well to be more precise they want my blood in the glasses. And I need your help."

Stiles looked at Peter, then at Derek who looked _fucking pissed_ , and busted out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing. I just imagined a vampire like Edward Cullen drinking Peter's blood and the image was too comical," Stiles explained to his mate. Leave it to Stiles to joke about something so serious.

"Edward Cullen?" Derek asked.

"Oh c'mon, Derek. Haven't you ever read or watched Twilight?" Peter asked.

"Obviously not."

"I'm so making you watch it," Stiles smirked.

"Can we get back to reality, here," Derek said, running a hand down his face. "Peter, don't you have anyone else you can look to for help? I don't want any vampires near Stiles at a time like this."

"We both know the answer to that question is no," Peter said, smiling sheepishly.

"Right," Derek sighed again. He stood there weighing his options for a bit and was about to send Peter on his merry way when Stiles cut him off.

"Don't you dare say you're not helping him!"

"Stiles, we have to look at the situation rationally. This is not a time to be putting you in danger and if we help Peter you _will_ be in danger so don't give me that look," Derek said to Stiles who had been looking at him like an angry five year old. 

"I understand but Derek, we have an _entire_ pack of strong wolves. And an even _stronger_ alpha. I think we should help Peter," Stiles said, getting pouty and _fuck_ , Derek just couldn't tell him no.

"Fine. But we need to make sure you have extra protection until we've gotten rid of the problem so don't complain if I send more than one beta to escort you around," Derek said, smirking. He knew how much Stiles hated having the betas act as bodyguards.

"Fine," Stiles grumbled and turned away, heading up the stairs to their room. 

 

That night, when Derek and Stiles lay curled up together, Stiles told Derek that he'd have to visit Scott. Peter was crashing in his old apartment so they didn't have to worry about housing the ex-psychopath. 

"We have to tell him and somehow getting him to band with us. He's going to get killed if he doesn't," Stiles said, leaning into Derek's touch as he rubbed his belly.

"Mmmhm," Derek mumbled drowsily. "Let's just hope he'll make the right decision."

"Yeah. I _hope_ ," Stiles whispered.

He hadn't talked to Scott much since he married Derek other than the stiff 'hello's they shared whenever they'd run into each other at the grocery store or at Deaton's. Scott had been working with Deaton ever since they graduated while taking classes at the local community college.

It was summer now and he was sure Scott would be free so Stiles decided he'd pay his old friend a visit the following morning.

Let's just hope Scott's changed for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but it's something right? Your thoughts?
> 
> ~~Ha Na


	4. Chapter Three - Back to normal (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me for not updating for so long and I deserve it. But let's hope you'll forgive me after you read this! :)
> 
> ~~Ha Na

Stiles got up earlier than usual the following morning so he could visit Scott. Also, he needed Derek to drop him off at Scott's house because he _did not_ trust himself to drive his jeep. He knew he was a reckless driver and the jeep wasn't running in the best shape at that moment but he'd _never_ admit that to anyone. He just told Derek to bring him because he was out of gas, which technically, wasn't a lie.

When Derek let him off at the house he knew all too well with a quick kiss goodbye, Stiles braced himself for a lot of arguing.

He walked slowly up to the front door and was about to knock when the front door opened, revealing Melissa, Scott's mother, who looked like she was just about getting ready for work.

"Stiles, hey. Haven't seen you in a while," she said, genuinely surprised.

"Morning, Mrs. McCall," Stiles said sheepishly. "Scott hasn't left yet, has he?"

"Uh, no. He's still upstairs. I don't think he'll be up anytime soon..." she said and Stiles could tell that Scott was the one who put her up to this, otherwise she wouldn't have opened the door before he knocked.

"I know he's awake Mrs. McCall. I need to speak with him. It's urgent. Could save both your lives," Stiles said, becoming pissed. To think, he actually thought Scott would be at least a little more mature after a year and a half.

"Again, really?" Melissa groaned before she said, "I'll be right back. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," Stiles said thinking how odd it was that he had to be invited in. He remembered when he used to just walk in like he lived there himself.

He entered the living room and carefully settle himself on the couch. The house hadn't changed much. It still had the same dark wallpaper and maroon carpeting. The same photos of Melissa, Scott and Scott's dad, Raphael, still hung on the walls. There were even some from their childhood together still up there.

A couple seconds later, Scott was entering the living room with a deep scowl on his face. Stiles stood up as he heard the front door open and close, signalling that Melissa had left for work.

"Hey, Scott. How ya been?" Stiles asked. He didn't want to go straight into why he was there like he was some guy on a business meeting. He wanted Scott to see that he still considered him a friend.

"I've been good, great actually. Why are you here?" Scott asked, discreetly trying to look at Stiles' small but noticeable baby bump.

"You can touch it if you'd like," Stiles said softly, noticing Scott's line of vision was directed at his belly.

"I'd rather not," Scott said drily. "Now tell me why you're here. I've got things to do."

With this, Stiles had had enough.

"Will you cut it out? I'm trying to be civil here and all you're doing is giving me the cold shoulder. I get it, you hate Derek, you hate me but you don't have to be such a bitch when people are trying to be nice to you!" Stiles screamed. He tried to take calming breaths, hoping to steady his heart rate.

A couple minutes passed with only the sound of Stiles' shallow breathing in the room. Stiles waited for Scott to say something and was about to leave when he finally spoke up.

"I don't hate you," Scott said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Stiles said because now he was confused.

"I said I don't hate you. Or Derek. I just hate the situation you've put yourself in. I just made it _seem_ like it was because I hated Derek," Scott said.

"I still don't understand. What kind of situation did I put myself in?" Stiles asked.

"You're a _human_ Stiles. One that's running with a pack of werewolves who seem to run into problems every _fucking_ where they go. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me so I distanced myself from you. I didn't expect you to go running to the Hale Pack because of it," Scott said, running his hand over his face as he plopped himself down on the other couch, opposite to Stiles'.

"First of all, I didn't go running to anyone. And second, Allison's human and you didn't seem to have a problem being around her," said Stiles.

"That's different. Allison is a hunter. A pretty good one at that. I know she can take care of herself. And we broke up a long time ago. But you're different. You're fragile and weak and-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Scott, really," Stiles cut him off sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say, _Stiles_ , is that you don't have the training or strength to put up a proper fight if some supernatural thing hurled itself at you when you're alone without another pack member. Hell! You're even going to be a mother soon!" Scott exclaimed.

"I suppose you're right," Stiles said softly. "You should've told me though. All this time, you made me think that you didn't want to be my best friend anymore when all you were trying to do was protect me even though it didn't come off that way. "

Scott smiled. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean for us to end up like this. I should've said something earlier but you know how stubborn I can be."

"It's okay, you're forgiven. _This time_ ," Stiles said with a smile.

"What brings you here though? You said it was urgent earlier."

"Oh, yeah. Right! Well Peter-"

"Peter's back?"

"Yes, Scott, let me finish. Peter came back. He got himself into some trouble with some vampires and needed the pack's help. We thought we should let you know. You need to team up with the pack. You're an omega and you'll literally have zero strength against the vampires if they corner you alone."

Scott sat there, thinking deeply for a moment before he asked, "What _kind_ of trouble specifically?"

" _That_ we are going to find out later when the entire pack will meet at the house. We'll be discussing it and going over plans and it'd be great if you came. I know you don't exactly see eye to eye with the pack but I care too much about your safety to leave you out of something this big," Stiles said, watching as Scott flinched.

And okay, that was a low blow. Scott didn't need to be reminded about how he had betrayed Derek when he teamed up with Gerard secretly but Stiles figured he'd hear it anyway if he was going to attend the pack meeting later on.

"Okay," Scott said, "I'll think about it."

And honestly, Stiles wasn't expecting Scott to say yes outright but he didn't expect him to consider it either so that's a plus.

"Great!" Stiles grinned. "Meeting starts at seven. You'll be back from Deaton's by then?"

Scott still worked for Deaton after his courses at the local community college.

"Yeah."

"Good. Well since that's settled, I have some shopping to do. You don't wanna know how much the pack eats during pack meetings. And now, since we may have _two_ extra guests, I'll need to buy more of everything."

"You still cooking?" Scott asked.

"As if I'll ever stop. Now, drive me to the store before you head to school. I'll get someone to pick me up."

"Still bossy."

"Still easy to boss around."

And the fact that they were joking around meant that they were back to normal, sort of, and Stiles counted that meeting as a plus. A very big, unexpected plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> ~Ha Na


End file.
